


Always You

by WallandWine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy Romance, Forgiveness, Light Angst, M/M, Sacrifices, Second Chances, Time Travel, one great love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallandWine/pseuds/WallandWine
Summary: Sehun lived his long life in misery when Junmyeon left him. One night he woke up and he was young again. This time he is determined not to get broken again, even if he had to break Junmyeon's innocent heart.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Self prompt

_You wait in hopes that new love can take the place of the old which it can. But that doesn't mean you will ever stop loving each other. Some people will love each other until the day they die, spending the majority of their lives apart. And so is the darker side of love. -unknown_

**The year 2070**

Tonight was the same lonely night as it was yesterday, as it was the night before yesterday or the night after the last night he saw his face. The old man watched his reflection in the mirror in front of him. Technologies made so many advancements but yet they couldn't still defy the law of nature. People still grew old, got sick then died. He weakly grabbed the old version guitar lying lonely on his bed. He strummed and strummed a very familiar tune. Though weak, his singing voice never changed. It still held a powerful emotion.

_Mga gabing ‘di na mamalayang oras ay lumilipad_

_(On nights when I don’t notice that time flies)_

_Mga sandaling lumalayag kung saan man tayo mapadpad_

_(Moments are sailing away to wherever they will lead us)_

_Bawat kilig na nadarama sa tuwing hawak ang iyong kamay_

_(The thrill I get whenever I’m holding your hand)_

_Ito’y maling akala, isang malaking sablay_

_(Is a wrong assumption, it’s a huge mistake)_

Sehun put his old guitar on the side of the bed and he laid down on his bed. "Open Pri docs," He said with a weak voice. Then a virtual monitor appeared in front of him, opening a document app. He grabbed the microchip on the edge of his bed and put it on his head. A moment later, a text appeared on the monitor, writing what Sehun was thinking.

_Dear Junmyeon,_

_It's been 17,155 days since you left me like I was nothing in your life. Until now I feel the pain in my chest. You may not believe it but it's true that even after 47 years it is still you. For you, maybe I was a passing person in your life but for me, you were and are a permanent mark who hurt me deeply._

_I hate you. You ruined me. You broke me. When you left, you took all my capabilities to love again. And now I'm all alone. I never moved on._

_And the worst thing is until now I'm still waiting for your apology, for your explanation. But I know it is something you don't want to give._

Sehun stopped writing when he felt an itchy, painful sensation in his chest. He sat down on the bed coughing. He was reaching for his medicine but he didn't have the energy to stand. He coughed and coughed until he got tired. When he was exhausted he laid down once again.

Many different scenarios were flashing in his sight. He wondered if he opened the computer unmindfully. But the scenes were quite familiar and he never stored them on his computer. He simply couldn't. The scenes happened before Pri technology was invented. These were the memories he wanted to forget but these never left his heart and mind.

Maybe it was true. When you are dying, memories will flash back to you like you are watching a movie. 

He smiled bitterly as he was watching some scenes that once made him happy. Tears escaped from his tired eyes.

Then the vision zoomed out on one particular face. The guy was laughing. The sounds of his giggles enveloped Sehun's room. He was running while laughing madly like a child. "Stop running. You know you're an accident-prone man." Sehun said to the guy. The boy faced him again. This time he stopped running. He just stood in front of him.

"I love you, Oh Sehun."

_  
  
_

"I love you, Oh Sehun." The statement kept playing in Sehun's ears. 

" A sweet lie." He said as he closed his eyes.

**The year 2020**

"Hmmm. Smells nice." Sehun stirred when he realized who's the owner of that voice. He opened his eyes and a tiny face revealed, lying beside him. 

"Did I die last night?" He asked.

"Yes. You're in heaven and I'm an angel." The tiny faced man said while winking and scooted closer to Sehun. His head was lying on Sehun's chest.

Sehun was really startled. Is he really dead? But he can feel the touch of the man lying beside him and it felt real.

He looked at Kim Junmyeon once again. How come he didn't age at all? He looked so young. Sehun wanted to touch Junmyeon's face. But he was scared that if he touched him he would disappear.

  
  


Slowly he poked Junmyeon's cheek using the tip of his finger. He didn't burst like a bubble. A tear fell from his eyes when he felt Junmyeon snuggled much closer. He poked him again and again until he was satisfied.

"Stop poking me with your finger." He stopped when Junmyeon talked.

Then he felt a hand on the hem of his shirt. That same hand made its way under his shirt and now traveled toward his navel.

Sehun gasped with the sensation. He felt electrified.

Junmyeon's mouth was now on his jaw, sipping and licking him. He can feel something poking on his hip. Sehun felt his hardness when Junmyeon pinched his nipple. 

What kind of wet dream is this? He was confused; he never thought his manhood was still alive. 

When Junmyeon hovered over him and ground on his crotch. Their hardness touched, Sehun felt the friction and it sent him into a frenzy. Junmyeon licked his lips. Then started to kiss him all over his face. Sehun though doesn't have any idea of what was happening, returned the kiss when it landed on his lips.

He kissed Junmyeon slowly then deeply. When Junmyeon moaned he took the opportunity to insert his tongue. He was punishing Junmyeon as he was exploring his mouth. Junmyeon can only moan by the sensation Sehun was giving him. Junmyeon ground his hip more so that he could feel more of Sehun's hardness. His hand was now on the garter of his boxer, pulling it slowly. Sehun kept on kissing Junmyeon and his hands were roaming around his body. From his hair down to his back. 

He missed Junmyeon. The kisses, The touches. He misses the happiness he felt when he was with him.

  
  
  


With him.  
  
  


Then a realization hit him.

He is with him now.

Junmyeon is really with him now.

And this is not a dream.

The man who broke his heart a million times was with him now, taking whatever he can get.

A wave of anger rose from Sehun's heart up to his head. 

When he felt Junmyeon's hand on the hem of his boxer he felt disgusted. He pushed the man hard and stood up.

"Ouch. Sehun." Junmyeon mouthed and looked at his elbow if there's a wound.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Junmyeon asked the confused boy in front of him. He had no idea why Sehun was looking at him with a disgusted expression.

Junmyeon covered his mouth and nose with his hand and then smelled his breath. He made a face after. 'Still cute,' Sehun thought.

If this was a usual day, when they were still young, Sehun would have hugged the little guy and showered him with kisses. But no. This is the same guy who ruined his life for 47 years.

47 years… Sehun looked at his hand then at his body. 

"It was firm." He said as he touched his abs.

"Yes, firm." Junmyeon echoed and hugged him from behind. His fingers were tracing Sehun's abs. Sehun removed himself from Junmyeon and walked to the vanity mirror.

Sehun laughed as he saw his handsome, young face once again.

His shoulder-length jet black hair is shining, his eyesights are great too and what made him happier was he has no wrinkles around his face and body. In human's words, he is back for being 'f.cking perfect'

He kept on checking his body while Junmyeon was watching him.

'My boyfriend became weirder day by day'. Junmyeon thought to himself but he looked at Sehun with so much love and adoration.

"I'm young and handsome!" Sehun shouted.

"Yes! You're young and handsome, babe. Can we just get to the bed right now?" He held Sehun's waist casually just like what he always does.

But Sehun stopped him.

"No, Junmyeon. Get out of my life." Sehun said before taking a suitcase out and filled it up with Junmyeon's clothes.

Junmyeon just watched him. He was puzzled by his boyfriend's intention. 

"What kind of foreplay did Sehun want this time?"

*********

_Eventually, something you love is going to be taken away. And then you will fall to the floor crying. And then, however much later, it is finally happening to you: you’re falling to the floor crying thinking, “I am falling to the floor crying,” but there’s an element of the ridiculous to it — you knew it would happen and, even worse, while you’re on the floor crying you look at the place where the wall meets the floor and you realize you didn’t paint it very well._

_-Richard Siken_

"Go out!" After shoving Junmyeon's suitcase outside. Sehun dragged the smaller guy outside the door. 

"I don't wanna see your face anymore. Get out of my life." Sehun felt all the years of pain Junmyeon brought when he left him without a word.

Anger took over him. He loudly shut the door leaving his boyfriend in a state of shock.

Mixtures of confusion and pain were written on Junmyeon's face. What did he do this time that earned him this kind of treatment?

Did Sehun find out that he accidentally burnt his branded shirt when he ironed it?

Did he notice the missing plates he broke last weekend?

Or was it because he put too much sugar in his coffee yesterday?

He couldn't find the answer. He knew whatever mistake he made, Sehun would never push him away.

He stayed there and waited for Sehun to open his door and let him in. But after thirty minutes of sitting, his legs felt numb. The residents were also looking at him with pity or annoyance.

_  
  
_

He stood up and pulled his suitcase. He decided to leave the condominium building without any idea where he can stay the night.

It was already 12:22 pm when Sehun felt the grumbling of his tummy. The only thing he did was cry. He released all the pain in his heart. He was still not sure if all of these were real but seeing Junmyeon in flesh earlier gave him a mixture of different emotions his brain and heart couldn't handle. So he just cried. Rivers of tears. And now that he was tired of crying he decided to go to Marry's to eat his dine. He found out he was back in 2020, a capsule of food wasn't invented yet so he had to take real food. Sehun thought it wasn't a bad idea either. He ate capsule food for twenty years but today he has the chance to taste real food again.

When he entered Marry's he was greeted by his brother, Kyungsoo.

He frowned at Sehun and was looking for a smaller guy's figure. "Where's Jun? Why are you not together?" He asked while looking outside, waiting for Junmyeon.

Sehun shook his head. He doesn't want to hear his name. "We're over. Don't mention him anymore." 

"What?" Kyungsoo panicked. He hit Sehun's head.

"Ouch!" Sehun rubbed his head. Kyungsoo's hitting was painful.

"Tell me, what did you do this time? Did you skip your classes again? Did he catch you smoking in your bathroom? What? Tell me!!! I will really disown you as my brother." He asked while pulling Sehun's ears. 

Sehun thought carefully. They always had their petty fight before, both of them shared a fair share of mistakes. Were those petty fights the reason why Junmyeon left him?

"I don't know, Hyung," Sehun said sincerely not to answer his brother's question but to answer his own.

Kyungsoo pulled him up. "Get out! You're not allowed to eat here unless you bring my best friend!" Sehun was shooed away by his own brother.

He just walked along the street. He lost his appetite. Even Aime's Burger shop that he missed for years couldn't bring his appetite back. He then stopped at a familiar hangout place. Misha's billiard place.

He entered the place and prepared his coins. He will play billiard. The noise of familiarity in this place gave him another set of nostalgia. His youth. He spent his youth in this place.

"Hey! Hey! I told you not to be too noisy! My friend was sleeping inside." It was Baekhyun. Sehun remembered his friend's voice and he Immediately entered the room happily.

He was so excited to see him. When his friend passed away five years ago Sehun's heart also stopped beating. He is a friend who never left his side the time Junmyeon left him. He is a good brother to him.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun ran toward him when he saw his back. He hugged him tightly. "I missed you, Hyung." He looked at Baekhyun's surprised face. He couldn't believe that he was seeing his friend's younger face.

"What's there to miss me? We hung out the whole day yesterday?" He asked Sehun. 

Sehun wanted to tell him that the 'yesterday' his friend was referring to was already fifty years ago for him. And he's been missing him for five years.

_  
  
_

"Are you here to fetch Jun?" Baekhyun pulled him into another room. It wasn't considered a room but it was an aisle that connects Baekhyun's house to Misha's place. 

There was a small beanie coach in there. Junmyeon was sitting there sleeping. The view broke Sehun's heart. Junmyeon was trying to fit himself in the beanie. His lower body was covered with a blanket. His forehead is full of sweat while his arms have mosquito bites. Sehun looked at the small electric fan fanning him. It's too small.

"I saw him walking with his suitcase earlier. He said he has nowhere to go." Sehun looked at Baekhyun. It is true, he thought. Junmyeon has no place to go. That's why he didn't have any idea where to find Junmyeon.

"I told him to sleep inside, he can sleep on the bed with my boyfriend, I don't mind. But Jun said he doesn't want to. He's so considerate of your Feelings" Sehun looked at Junmyeon with guilt. But he erased the thought. After three years he was going to leave him. He never knew if he had found another man or whatever reasons he has to break his trust and heart.'

"Junmyeon, Sehun is here to pick you up." Baekhyun tapped Junmyeon's shoulder. They watched his body stir and his eyes widened as he heard Sehun's name.

Junmyeon became delighted when he saw his boyfriend standing in front of him. But his smile immediately faded when he saw Sehun's poker face. He's still mad at him.

"I'm sorry," Junmyeon uttered sincerely even though he didn't have any idea what wrong he had done. He reached for Sehun's fingers and kissed them.

Sehun couldn't lie that Junmyeon's puppy eyes made his cold heart melt a little. Only a little, he said to himself. 

Sehun freed his fingers and walked to where Junmyeon's suitcase was then pulled it. He said thank you to Baekhyun for keeping Junmyeon safe before going out. 

Baekhyun was puzzled by Sehun's treatment toward Junmyeon. Never once he saw him looking at his boyfriend that way. He always looked at Junmyeon with adoration and thoughtfulness.

He mouthed 'what did you do?' to Junmyeon. But Junmyeon only gave him his innocent face, telling him he wasn't aware of what's happening.

Baekhyun told Junmyeon to follow him. Junmyeon quickly said his thanks to his friend and ran outside to catch his boyfriend's pace.

He walked beside Sehun. Sehun didn't bother to look at him. Junmyeon wanted to anchor his arms onto his arms but he stopped himself. This could have angered him more.

When they entered their house, Junmyeon immediately went to the kitchen area and opened the fridge. Sehun just watched him while sitting on the sofa. He thought that maybe Junmyeon was hungry. He wanted to smack Baekhyun for not giving him food.

He waited for Junmyeon to finish cooking because he wanted them to talk. He wanted to tell him about his decision.

When Junmyeon was done cooking, he put the miso soup that he prepared on the center table. He pushed it a little near to Sehun. Junmyeon heard Sehun's grumbling stomach when they were walking earlier. He had figured out that his boyfriend might have not eaten his dinner yet.

"Eat this and we'll talk." Sehun's heart jumped with Junmyeon's thoughtfulness. Looking back, Junmyeon always takes care of him. He's always sensitive to his needs.

He held the spoon and scooped tofu with soup. He was about to put it inside his mouth when Junmyeon stooped down and blew the soup gently. He then messed Sehun's hair and sat beside him. "Blow it, if it burns your tongue don't blame me." He said while putting his head on Sehun's shoulder.

Sehun wanted to cry. He missed this so much. This tenderness, this concern, this warmth, this love. But he knew that all of these will come to an end after three years. Junmyeon will leave him devastated. He had to push him away now so that he would never have to experience the same pain he had been through.

Delicious. The soup is delicious. Sehun had missed this taste so much. He yearned for this for forty-seven years. Like a child, he ate the soup excitedly. Junmyeon chuckled and looked at his boyfriend. He was shocked to see him crying. His hands automatically reach for Sehun's face to wipe his tears.

"Stop!" Sehun said firmly. That made Junmyeon retract his hands. "Let me finish." Junmyeon nodded and rested his head again on his shoulder. Sehun still allowed him.

_  
  
_

Sehun finished his soup quietly. He just let Junmyeon's head rest on his shoulder. This Junmyeon right here was still in love with him. So he allowed him this short sweet moment before he would tell him the decision he made. The decision that will break their hearts now but will save Sehun from grief later on.

_  
  
_

When he was ready, he tapped Junmyeon's sleepy head. "Let's talk." Junmyeon sat straight and looked at Sehun. He couldn't still decode the pain and sadness in his boyfriend's eyes. 

Was he the one who brought those wrathful feelings? He wanted to cry and hurt himself. Sehun's sadness and indifference were killing him inside.

"Let's break up." Sehun's voice was trembling. Junmyeon dropped his jaw, he frowned at Sehun. "Why?" He asked desperately.

'Why?' Sehun also asked that question forty-seven years ago when Junmyeon left him without a word and up until now, he didn't receive any explanation. Does he even deserve an explanation? He shook his head.

"I don't know. I just fell out of love." Junmyeon's tears fell. Sehun wanted to wipe them but he stopped himself. He is doing this to save himself from devastation.

Junmyeon nodded while wiping his tears. He was laughing while crying. "You're tired of me. I knew it." He stood up and reached for his coin jar. He dramatically showed it to Sehun, hoping he would stop his prank. But Sehun was still in his poker mood. No, this wasn't a prank. Sehun was serious about their break up.

He looked at his jar. He was saving money for their fifth anniversary, he wanted to treat Sehun to an expensive restaurant this year. The jar was almost half full. Junmyeon knows it wasn't that much but he can still use it to buy a train ticket to go back to his empty hometown.

He pulled his suitcase and was ready to leave.

"You can stay here for three months until you save for your rent. You're a graduating student. You can't go back to your province now. Save and then leave." Sehun said without looking at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon found new hope with Sehun's statement. He still has three months to make Sehun fall in love with him again.

_  
  
_

The two of them had an agreement for their set-up. Junmyeon agreed not to come near Sehun. He shouldn't touch him nor talk to him. Sehun said that Junmyeon should use the bedroom for three months but Junmyeon firmly disagreed. Sehun's legs are longer and it would be uncomfortable for him to sleep on the couch. Sehun just agreed to it.

Sehun couldn't sleep peacefully that night. Maybe it was because of the bed cover or the bed itself or the pillows or the blanket or the whole bedroom. They all smelled like Junmyeon and his body was yearning for his warmth because of the scent lingering all over the room.

He sighed and went outside to go to the kitchen to drink beer. When he was outside, his treacherous eyes looked for Junmyeon. He unconsciously walks to where he is. He wanted to check if he was still there. If he was comfortable sleeping. If Junmyeon needs anything. 

_Should he turn the thermostat down?_

_Was Junmyeon feeling hot?_

_Was he sweating?_

Sehun checked the AC. He then stepped closer to Junmyeon. He saw the red marks on his arms. He immediately went inside back in his room to get his ointment. Gently, he put an ample amount on Junmyeon's arms. He then swayed Junmyeon's bangs and kissed his forehead wishing him to have a goodnight.

_  
  
_

It's hurting him so much. But three months of pain wouldn't be compared to his forty-seven years of suffering he experienced. He reminded himself. 

When he was done drinking he forced himself to sleep that lonely night.

_  
  
  
_

Sehun woke up with the sound of his alarm clock. "Pri, close the alarm!" He shouted but the alarm didn't turn off. He then realized that the Pri system was not yet invented this time.

He stood up quickly and looked at the mirror. "Whoo! Still perfect!" He touched his face and his long jet black hair. 

He then immediately went out of his room to find Junmyeon. 

"Junmyeon! Junmyeon!" He called out. He panicked when he couldn't see his now ex-boyfriend. 

_Did he leave him this time?_

His shoulders dropped. He sat down tiredly on the couch. He made him leave this time.

His eyes had settled on the food cover on his dining table. He walked slowly when he realized that there was food inside the cover.

He opened it to find a mouth-watering breakfast. He saw a piece of paper under the plate. He pulled it up and read what was written.

Sehun,

Please let me cook food for you for three months. Just think of it as my rental fee. 

-still in love with you, your Kim Junmyeon.

Three months. Sehun nodded. For three months he would let Junmyeon make him feel loved. He deserved it as a payment for his forty-seven years of hell Junmyeon made him experienced.

*********

_The chief beauty about time_

_is that you cannot waste it in advance._

_The next year, the next day, the next hour are lying ready for you,_

_as perfect, as unspoiled,_

_as if you had never wasted or misapplied_

_a single moment in all your life._

_You can turn over a new leaf every hour_

_if you choose._

_-Arnold Bennett_

Three weeks felt like hell for Sehun and Junmyeon as they kept resisting each other's presence. Both of them were trying hard to suppress their feelings.

Junmyeon will leave the house before sehun wakes up and will return just to cook for his dinner then will go to his part-time job. During weekends he will go to the library so that he would not see Sehun's lonely eyes.

Sehun on the other hand was also trying hard to show that he wasn't affected at all. But every time he could hear Junmyeon's cries inside the bathroom, all of his resolution dissolved. He cared. He was hurt but he still cared for him. A lot.

"Where is Junmyeon?" It was Baekhyun. He is in Misha's billiard house playing with Jongin and Baekhyun. 

"In the library."

"Oh! I think what Yifan said was true. You really broke up this time." Jongin said before pushing the ball with his billiard stick. He shook his head when he didn't hit his target.

"What did he say?" Sehun asked. It was his turn now but he couldn't concentrate because his ears twitched with the name. 

"He said he has a chance with Junmyeon now."

"Tell your friend, not in this lifetime!" He angrily threw the billiard stick on the table and went outside without a word.

Jongin and Baekhyun high-fived each other.

"Now, let's have the next step," Baekhyun called Yixing.

The next morning, Sehun went to Maher Salon where Junmyeon has his part-time job. 

As he just entered the salon, Yixing, the Salon owner, anchored his arm to Sehun's arm.

"Sehun! Do you want hair treatment?" 

Junmyeon who was busy clustering the hair solutions looked at Yixing and Sehun. He sharpened his eyes when he saw that Yixing kept on touching Sehun's chest.

Yixing pulled Sehun to sit on a high chair. Sehun told him that he wanted a haircut. Yixing and Junmyeon both frowned. Sehun didn't want to cut his hair before.

"So you are ready to move on," Yixing said, which made Junmyeon's eyes watered again. Junmyeon walked away from them. He pretended that he was organizing the magazine on the shelves. He couldn't hear what the two were talking about but he could hear them laughing. They were flirting. The way Sehun laughed at Yixing's jokes was making his blood boil.

"Junmyeon," Yixing called him. "Shampoo his hair." with a poker face Junmyeon obeyed his boss. Sehun stood up and followed Junmyeon to the washing area.

He flinched when the cold water flowed to his scalp. Junmyeon didn't even bother to warn him.

"It's too cold," Sehun complained but Junmyeon just continued what he was doing. He still has the guts to sing.

Junmyeon's blood still boiling on Sehun's flirtiness. So he applied too much shampoo into his hair. When he rinsed it with water, the shampoo got into Sehun's eyes. The younger's eyes stung. 

"Ouch! Junmyeon!" He shouted while wiping his eyes.

"Sorry," Junmyeon said without a soul then continued rinsing Sehun's hair.

Sehun knew that Junmyeon was jealous. He didn't get mad at him. In fact, Jealous Junmyeon is his favorite Junmyeon.

His facial expression would always make Sehun excited. His irritated face, pouty lips, and sharp eyes. Sehun loves to see them all. 

When Junmyeon was done rinsing Sehun, he then gave the towel to him. "Dry yourself." He said feistily and walked away.

Sehun chuckled. "Boss Yixing, what kind of service was this? Your employee is asking your customer to dry his ‘own’ hair."

Yixing laughed at the two lovers. He then called Kris to do the next step of their plan. 

He walked to Sehun. "Want me to dry your hair?" He said in an exaggerated flirty tone that even he cringed. He felt Junmyeon glared at them. He chuckled when Sehun stepped backward away from him. "I'll do it myself," Sehun said with a pale face and started to dry himself.

When Yixing was cutting Sehun's hair, he's in flirty mode again. He kept pinching Sehun's cheeks and shoulder now and then. Junmyeon could not do anything but to sulk and gave them a deadly glare. 

Sehun didn't know why he was doing it. Yesterday, when Jongin mentioned Yifan's name he lost his sanity and he just wanted to guard Junmyeon. 

Yifan was a very familiar name in their household even before. If he remembered it correctly, these were the days when Yifan kept visiting Junmyeon. And Sehun, like a dog, would guard Junmyeon well. He would also come every night to fetch his boyfriend. 

Sehun knows that he could just let Yifan be. If he and Junmyeon would start a relationship, he doesn't have to wait for three months. Junmyeon doesn't have to go back to his hometown, he can live with Yifan. And maybe they can live happily ever after and Junmyeon would not have to leave without a trace.

But no, he couldn't accept it. It's impossible! He doesn't want to do it. He still has two months and a week before he could set him free. And unconsciously, half of his mind was debating whether he should accept the three years of bliss with Junmyeon than nothing at all.

Sehun's thinking got interrupted when a tall customer came in.

'Speaking of the devil.' Sehun looked at Yifan ready to growl if ever he invaded his territory.

"Hi, Junmyeon! Hi, Yixing!" Yifan said blushing. He smirked when he looked at Sehun. He saw him sharpen his stare at him.

"Jun, what hair treatment needs a long time to be done?"

"Huh?" Junmyeon was puzzled by Yifan's question.

"What hair treatment do I need to purchase to stay longer here? I wanted to walk you home. "

Junmyeon frowned at what he said. Why did his boss' boyfriend suddenly want to walk him home?

When he didn't answer, Yixing answered for him. "Try the hair color treatment. Junmyeon, give him the brochure." Junmyeon obliged and gave Yifan the portfolio. 

"Would you like me with this hair color?" Junmyeon flinched when Yifan held his hand. He saw Sehun looking at them through the mirror. 

Sehun automatically moved his head to them to warn Yifan but Yixing held his jaw and tilted it back to face the mirror again. "Sssh. Don't move. I'm cutting your hair." Sehun couldn't do anything but to look at their reflection.

"Do you allow your employee to flirt with your customers?" Sehun asked out of irritation.

"Well, it's okay as long as their boss can flirt too," Yixing answered before he pinched Sehun's angry face. Now, it's time for Junmyeon to be taken aback by his boss's unnecessary action. 

"Junmyeon, blow him." They were all blushed with his boss's command. "I mean, blow-dry his hair. You're all green-minded." Yixing chuckled and switched customers with Junmyeon.

Junmyeon was still blushing when he walked near Sehun. He kneeled in front of him.

"Whoa! What will you do?" Sehun panicked when Junmyeon kneeled in front of him. Needless to say, he became excited.

"I'm getting this, pervert." Junmyeon showed him the blower which he took out from the cabinet below.

Sehun embarrassed himself so he mimicked Junmyeon and Yifan's verbatim.

"Do you think red looks good on me? Yeah, any color will suit you, Sir." Sehun said with an exaggerated flirty tone.

Junmyeon pulled Sehun's hair, pretending he was combing his hair. When he opened the blower he set it to mid-range heat. He tested it on Sehun's ear instead of his hand.

"Ouch!" Sehun said when the sudden heat touched his ear. Junmyeon just gave him a 'Do I look like I care' face.

Sehun pouted. It wasn't painful but there's a tingling sensation. 

Junmyeon started to dry Sehun's hair. Still with his jealous face. He couldn't believe that Sehun dares to flirt with someone in front of him. But then he keeps on caressing Sehun's red ear. He felt guilty for what he did. 

He looked at his boss through the mirror and his anger faded in an instant. He saw his boss looking at his boyfriend with tenderness. They both have heart eyes. Sehun and he used to look at each other that way before. He wondered what happened. How everything 

"Jun, cut his bangs after you finish." Yixing winked at him. He hinted that his friends were cooking something. 

He got the scissors and stooped down to level his face with Sehun. They were face to face, only inches away. 

He smiled when he saw Sehun's eyes widened. A paint of red was visible on his cheeks. 

Junmyeon started to cut Sehun's bangs. He was doing it with full concentration.

Junmyeon and Sehun both enjoyed each other's views. Sehun's beautiful baby face gave happiness to Junmyeon's broken heart while Junmyeon's angelic face gave serenity to Sehun's confused mind.

They both looked at each other's eyes, both of them didn't want the moment to end. 

If only Sehun could freeze time he would do it so that Junmyeon's warm body and handsome face would never leave his sight.

Sehun looked away when he felt his eyes become watery. Junmyeon stood up and walked away too. He couldn't stand the painful feeling he gets every time he would see Sehun's teary eyes.

Sehun hesitantly stood up and went to the cashier to pay. 

Yixing and his Yifan felt sad for the two. Yixing thought that he needed to do more than what they had planned.

"Junmyeon, can you go to Marry's and give our payment to Kyungsoo? You can then go home after. Sehun, please accompany him to your brother."

Sehun bit his lip and looked at Junmyeon taking the money from his boss.

They walked outside side by side. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them.

Sehun reached for Junmyeon's hands and entangled them.

But Junmyeon detached his hand from Sehun. 

Sehun was shocked by his action but a second later a warm arm was laid on his waist, a hand softly pinching him. 

They became closer.

"I like this closeness better." Junmyeon giggled. Sehun naturally placed his arm on Junmyeon's shoulder. They tangled their fingers once again.

The night where only the stars and the moon illuminating the quiet road two lovers found each other's arms once again. They both wanted to cry and smile for the unexplainable feelings they are experiencing at the moment.

When they entered the diner, Chanyeol's wide smile welcomed them. Junmyeon gave him the money but he refused to accept it. "Nah, give it to my husband. He manages all the money in our household." Chanyeol told him.

"Under," Sehun whispered but Chanyeol heard it. "I'm not, I'm just whipped. I'm not tsundere like you. I wanted to show my feelings." 

Sehun pouted. He's not tsundere. That's what he believed. Junmyeon is just in-charge of being showy in their relationship.

Junmyeon went to the kitchen to talk to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol and Sehun sat down and talked.

"Thank goodness, you came to your senses and stopped hurting Junmyeon. Kyungsoo was this close to killing you." Chanyeol showed him the toothpick. "I'm actually scared for your life. " Chanyeol shook his head.

"I still don't know what to do." Sehun hid his face on the table. 

"You really believe in that dream? You believe that Junmyeon will leave you and you will grow old alone and lonely?" Chanyeol shook his head, he could not believe what his friend told him last time. He thought that Sehun really went crazy.

"I told you it isn't a dream. It's real."

"I will accept it if you tell me that you fell out of love and you can't just give him up because you're a dependent baby who needs someone to take care of you." Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Seriously, if Junmyeon will really leave his friend it is because Sehun is too high maintenance boyfriend. Sometimes it's tiring seeing Junmyeon taking care of him.

"No! Of course NOT. I didn't fall out of love!" Sehun immediately answered. "I love him and I will love him till my last breath. But I don't want to be in pain anymore."

Chanyeol was about to snap away but he stopped when he saw his husband and Junmyeon approaching them. 

"What are you talking about?" Kyungsoo asked and put the food on the table. Junmyeon did the same.

"Jagiya," Chanyeol called his husband. "Hypothetical question, what if three years from now, I would leave you without explanation? You will grow old and die alone and lonely. Would you leave me now to save yourself from pain?"

"What would I do? Nothing," Kyungsoo answered. "I would do nothing and let you be. When I gave you my heart, I also gave you the license to break it. It's yours, you can break it anytime." 

Chanyeol blushed with what he heard; he knew it wasn't the answer that Kyunsoo would say, but he still said it to make his heart fluttered.

"Aishhh! You really know what to say to make his heart jump! Why are you making me embarrassed?" Junmyeon and Sehun said at the same time. 

_  
  
_

"That's Chanyeol's privilege!" Chanyeol showed his proud face.

_  
  
_

"But what if it's true, Junmyeon? What if you were given a chance to relive your youth? You can just leave Sehun to avoid your heartbreak. What would you do?" Sehun looked at Chanyeol. He didn't expect that Chanyeol would ask that question

Junmyeon closed his eyes and thought deeply before he spoke. 

"I would like to make it cheesy too but I will answer it with my real thoughts. When Sehun told me he fell out of love, I was really devastated but when he told me that he will give me three months, I decided to dedicate my time to giving him the reason not to leave me. So if your question would happen to me, I will relive my youth pursuing him. I will make sure that he won't have any reason to leave me. And if he still chooses to leave, at least I have no regrets." Junmyeon said while looking at Sehun's eyes.

Sehun felt Junmyeon’s every word. Why didn't he think of that? Maybe he was given a chance so that he could make Junmyeon stay. 

"My brother is immature. Leave him. You have my blessing" Kyungsoo said, breaking the sad atmosphere.

"Never! I will never leave him. Stop bullying him!" Junmyeon held Sehun's hand and smiled at him. His crescent eyes shone.

Sehun played with Junmyeon's fingers. It is like the way he used to do it before. He looked at Junmyeon smiling at him. Maybe his brother was right. He's immature. He's already seventy but Junmyeon who is just twenty-three gave him the answer he should have done the first time he realized he went back from the future.

He promised that from now on he would do his best to make Junmyeon stay with him.

After eating, the two of them went home. Sehun told Junmyeon that he could sleep in their room again. 

Junmyeon became excited and immediately went to the bathroom to clean himself.

_  
  
_

Sehun sat on the bed, waiting for Junmyeon to return 

Junmyeon was drying his hair with a towel when he entered their room. He missed their bed. His back was always hurting from lying on the couch.

He saw Sehun's sad eyes again. He remembered what Chanyeol told him before they went home.

He approached Sehun and stooped down, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead. "It is just a bad dream. I will never leave you even if you pushed me away." Junmyeon pulled Sehun on the bed and laid beside him.

Sehun hugged Junmyeon. His head snuggling Junmyeon's neck. 

"I think it is just a bad dream." Sehun convinced himself. Junmyeon sleepily nodded.

"I love you." At last, Sehun can say it again.

"I love you too." Junmyeon pulled him closer and kissed his forehead a little lingering this time. "And by the way, I love your new hairstyle."

Junmyeon smiled as he settled his body beside the man he loves so much.

*********

_I can only note that the past is beautiful because one never realizes an emotion at the time. It expands later, and thus we don't have complete emotions about the present, only about the past._

_-Virginia Woolf_

Sehun was true to his promise. When he said he would love Junmyeon harder this time he meant it. He spent every day showing his love to him. 

Junmyeon's love is always given but knowing that Sehun had worries and doubts about his love, he didn't get disheartened. Instead, he made him feel more love. He showered him with attention so that he would never have worries again.

Months had passed that they spent bliss together. Exactly two years and four months before Junmyeon will leave him, Sehun counted. He was still counting, he remembers the date when Junmyeon left him. He puts his feet on the ground so that he would find out the reason why Junmyeon left him before. He would never let the same thing happen. He would hold him tight and would never let him go.

  
  


"Are you sleepy?" Sehun stopped the car and got the neck pillow in the car compartment. He pulled Junmyeon closer and wore the neck pillow onto him.

Junmyeon smiled at him and quickly gave him a peck.

"I'm not sleepy. How can I sleep when you're driving? You need a company." Junmyeon caressed Sehun's hair while his eyes were fixated on his boyfriend's face.

The light from the sun shone at Junmyeon's face. Sehun could see the perfection of every part of his boyfriend's face. How can someone be this beautifully handsome? He asked that question every time he was looking at him.

Sehun leaned down to give Junmyeon an eskimo kiss. The urge he couldn't stop. Ever since they went back together, his longing for the man always intensifies as if he could not live a second without the man. 

Junmyeon closed his eyes as he felt Sehun's nose bumped into his. He shook his head back and forth as he was rubbing his nose at Sehun. His hands traveled on his boyfriend's back, caressing them up and down. 

When he opened his eyes Sehun was still intensely looking at him. His hand is on his nape, signaling that he would never let him go without getting what he wants. When Sehun was about to claim his lips a series of car horns stopped them.

Junmyeon detached himself from Sehun and lowered the car's window. They saw Chanyeol covering his ears.

"Yah! It's still afternoon, don't do a miracle in the middle of the road! Take your hands off of my best friend, Sehun, you brat!" Kyungsoo shouted from the other car. Sehun just stuck his tongue out to his brother. Junmyeon pulled his ear.

They watched as Jongin opened the window of the passengers' seat. "Yixing, Yifan are you still alive there?" It was followed by a loud laugh from Baekhyun.

"Don't mind us here. Sehun and Junmyeon forgot our existence!" 

The couple looked at the other couple in the backseat. They felt guilty as they really forgot their existence.

Junmyeon threw the neck pillow to Sehun. 

"Focus on driving!"

Sehun giggled. "It's the wrong idea that I let you sit here. You're so cute that I can't take my eyes off of you." 

"Stop that! It's an endless cycle of flirting and making out!" Yifan shouted. 

Junmyeon chooses to separate his body away from Sehun so that they can reach their destination. But Sehun is still clingy, reaching for him every chance he gets.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Junmyeon said as he was gazing from the terrace of their hotel room. The view of the mountains behind the ocean captivated the man. He clung his arm in Sehun's and put his head on his shoulder. "Thank you for allowing me to experience all the beautiful memories with you. I thought we could not celebrate our fifth anniversary." He ground his chin on Sehun's head, it caused a tingling sensation. Sehun pinched his cheeks then kissed his forehead. His lips stayed there for a long time.

Junmyeon moved away from Sehun when he remembered the plan he needed to execute.

"Sehun, can you accompany Kyungsoo and Chanyeol in the town market to buy the fireworks we needed tonight."

Sehun chuckled when he realized that Junmyeon said the exact words he uttered before. He knew now that Junmyeon needed to send him away for him to buy time for his proposal.

His heart jumped when he thought about the proposal. This is one of the most important memories of his life. And if before he gave Junmyeon a hard time, this time he will let him do it smoothly. Well, even the word "hard time" is an understatement because he almost sabotaged Junmyeon's proposal before.

Sehun couldn't stop his laughter as he remembered his friends' worried faces that day. He did everything opposite of the plan. He stayed beside Junmyeon the whole day that Junmyeon needed to pick up a fight for him to stay away even in a short time. 

"Why are you laughing?" Junmyeon pinched his nose. 

"I just remembered a beautiful," he gave a peck on Junmyeon’s forehead. "funny," peck on the nose "crazy," peck on the left cheek. "memory." peck on the right cheek.

"Just to make sure, is it with me or with others?" Junmyeon sharpened his eyes.

"Of course! It’s with you! Always You!" Sehun giggled and kissed Junmyeon's pouty lips.

Before he couldn't take his hands off of his soon to be fiance, he bid his goodbye to give time for Junmyeon to execute his planned proposal. 

Junmyeon gave him a sweet smile for being an obedient boyfriend.

*********

Junmyeon was running while laughing madly like a child. "Stop running. You know you're an accident-prone man." Sehun shouted at him. 

The boy faced him again. This time he stopped running. He just stood in front of him.

"I love you, Oh Sehun."

  
  


"I love you, Oh Sehun." The statement kept playing in Sehun's ears as the man was walking near him.

He thought he would not be excited. He already knew what would happen so he thought his happiness would not be as full as before.

But he was wrong.

When Junmyeon got on his knees and brought out the ring. His heart was filled with happiness the same way as before. Or maybe much even more.

He kept on playing this scene for forty-seven years. He got through his 17, 451 days just by reminiscing about this scene. Indeed, the happiest moment of his life.

And now he was reliving it again. Now, he is certain that he was a lucky guy.

"Oh Sehun, I know you're still young but this old man here wanted to make you a permanent person in my life."

Sehun cried. He pulled up his boyfriend and kissed him. All things he had done before happened naturally. Except he wanted to add a new variable.

His best friends walked towards them. They were with three unfamiliar men. Following them were a group of men and women carrying tables, chairs, lightings, and flowers.

Junmyeon got curious because it wasn't what he planned. In just a few minutes, the beach bay became an instant wedding hall. Simple yet beautiful. All he could do was cover his mouth with his hand for the unexpected things that were happening.

"Oh Sehun!" Junmyeon exclaimed when the set-up was done.

Sehun kneeled in front of him. 

"I don't deserve you and I will never deserve you. But I will spend every day of my life, doing my best to be worthy of your love. I know you always hold my hand but this time, please allow me to hold us tight cause I promised I will never let go of your hand." 

Sehun was crying when he took out their wedding band. "Will you marry me, Kim Junmyeon? I want you to be my Oh Junmyeon"

Junmyeon started to cry too. "Yes! It's always a yes for it's always you, Sehun. But..." Junmyeon couldn't continue his words. Yes, he proposed to Sehun but he planned to marry Sehun only if he thinks Sehun already enjoyed his bachelor's life.

Sehun's shoulder dropped when he heard the word but.

"But?" He asked the man.

"You're just twenty. Are you sure you wanted to throw away your bachelor's life for me? You know I can always wait for you."

It's funny how contradicting Junmyeon's statement when Sehun spent almost fifty years of his life waiting for Junmyeon's return. 

"Believe me when I say I've been wanting to do this for forty-seven years! So are you gonna be my husband tonight?"

Junmyeon thought that Sehun is weird but he loves all his craziness.

"I will be your husband tonight, till the end of my life, and if there's another life I will always choose to be your loving husband. But you will use my surname. You will be my Kim Sehun."

"Nah. Oh sounds better."

"Kim is much better, we should use that."

"Just exchange surnames! Let's start the wedding so that we can eat!" Jongin shouted. The soon to be married laughed at their argument. 

"Let's exchange surnames." Junmyeon and Sehun both agreed. 

When Kyungsoo heard that, he and Chanyeol approached the couple and helped them wear their suits. When they were presentable, Baekhyun asked the choir to sing their wedding song.

Sehun and Junmyeon looked at each other when their favorite song was played. Tears couldn't help but escape from their eyes. Junmyeon asked for Sehun's hands and intertwined their fingers. They walked together in the aisle. They both promised to walk together on every journey of their lives. 

*********

_We are all the pieces of what we remember. We hold in ourselves the hopes and fears of those who love us. As long as there are love and memory, there is no true loss._

_Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire_

The two years of Junmyeon and Sehun's married lives are blissful. They were inseparable. But maybe or certainly, when things are bound to happen they will eventually happen.

Because now, Sehun saw what he must have missed seeing before. 

Junmyeon's frequent night shift that he overlooked before. Thinking that Junmyeon is just too passionate about his first nursing job. 

The moodiness he exhibited for the last two weeks that he thought before was just work-related stress.

But now he knows that there's something more to that. He knows something's wrong going on with his husband. He couldn't stay silent.

Things have changed, he is not the useless happy-go-lucky student he was before. He is now his other half, he is now a responsible loving husband.

_  
  
_

When Junmyeon went outside their room. Sehun realized his husband was not in his best shape. His eyes are covered with dark circles, his cheeks have lost their color and his lips are dry as a desert.

Sehun didn't like what he saw. He swears that he would accept Junmyeon whatever appearance he has but not like this. Not when Junmyeon seems to neglect himself. 

He walks toward his husband and caresses his head. He saw irritation and frustration on his face.

"I'm tired," Junmyeon said with a pissed tone. Junmyeon wanted to bite his words when he saw his husband's expression. He didn't mean it to sound that way.

"I'm your home," Sehun said when he rested his forehead to his forehead.

"We're family now. I'm your family. I'm your husband. I'm not the same boy that you can't depend on." Sehun hugged him tightly. He was now enlightened why Junmyeon left before. He failed to give him assurance and security.

_  
  
_

Junmyeon looked at him with teary eyes. His husband hugged him more tightly. Junmyeon hid his face on Sehun's shoulder.

Sehun felt his t-shirt become wet. He caressed his hair, waiting for him to open up.

Junmyeon is shaking. He was forcing himself not to cry but he cannot control it. The pain and frustration that built up inside him suddenly burst out.

"I'm sorry Sehun, I'm so sorry honey." Junmyeon cried repeatedly.

Sehun hushed him. He kept on kissing his temple.

Junmyeon lets himself cry. He hugged his husband tightly. He didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to leave Sehun. For four weeks, he's fighting every day of his life not to leave Sehun.

Junmyeon gathers all his strength to look at his husband's face. His heart is breaking into pieces knowing he will make his husband's life miserable soon.

"I'm sorry I think I will make your nightmare come true. I have to leave you soon, Oh Sehun. I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you but I have to." Junmyeon clutched tightly at Sehun's clothes.

Sehun assisted him to sit on the chair. 

"Shhhh. Honey, please tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is, I won't ever let you go. I promised you on our wedding day." He scooted closer so that they would level each other.

"I don't want to be a burden to you. I promised your brother that I won't ever give you a hard time. I wanted to be your strength, not someone who will give you suffering."

Junmyeon cupped the face of his husband. He is not scared of what will happen to him. He is scared that he cannot serve his husband anymore. 

"I have to leave you. I'm useless, Oh Sehun. I have optic atrophy. I will lose my eyesight soon. I can only make life harder for both of us. I'm planning to leave without telling you. I shouldn't have told you this."

Junmyeon kissed his husband. "Let's set each other free, honey. Discard me now before I become a burden to you." 

Sehun catches his breath. Hearing those words made me realize that while he wasted his life sulking, Junmyeon was suffering from blindness somewhere. He was truly a selfish person. Junmyeon left him for his sake but he lived his life blaming the man.

Sehun pulled Junmyeon up and swayed him with the rhythm only he could hear. He placed his chin on his shoulder.

"Do you think I am capable of discarding you? Didn't I love you right?" 

Junmyeon shook his head. Their two years together as husbands proved to him how Sehun loved him. 

"My nightmare, you promised me it won't happen. So let's keep our promises. I will keep you forever and you will stay by my side. You are my strength not because you're always strong but because you always make me strong. Let me be your strength too, honey?"

Sehun felt weak but he didn't want Junmyeon to show it. The idea that Junmyeon would be blind scared him but more than anything, he wanted to be braver and stronger for the two of them. Junmyeon carried their relationship for too long and now it's his turn.

Sehun tangled their fingers before he spoke. 

"Remember this?" He asked.

_  
  
_

"I, Kim Sehun, take you Oh Junmyeon, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Junmyeon smiled at his husband, his confidante, his everything. He promised himself that today he will always believe in him.

"I, Oh Junmyeon, take you Kim Sehun, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

They laughed together, both reminisced about their only fight in their marriage.

"I think, I am convinced now that we should use Oh as our surname now. You will be the head of our family"

"Nah. I like it better that we exchange surnames. Oh fits Junmyeon and Kim fits Sehun. Like we co-exist together."

"We are weird but special." 

"And magical," Sehun added.

The End?

_  
  
  
_

**Prologue**

_“If you believe in the invisible deity, why can’t you believe in the_

_desperation of humans? That is what humans call a will – the power to_

_change their own fates. A man’s desperation can open any door. Maybe one_

_door that opens in such a way could become a variable in the deity’s_

_plan.” – Kim Shin (Goblin)_

Life is a fleeting moment.

Sehun remembered as if it was yesterday when a seventy years old, lonely man he was before slept and woke up to be a twenty-year-old man again. And right now he's seventy-five.

His life was filled with love and happiness because he spent his fifty years loving his husband.

Though fifty years is just like a blink of an eye, and it felt it was still not enough, given a chance he wanted to spend more time with Junmyeon. 

He took care of his man until his last breath. He showered Junmyeon with love that he died in the most peaceful way. He could see contentment in his face.

_  
  
_

"Three years my love…" Sehun said weakly. "I spent another three years without you. But this time is different. I'm happy because I spent fifty years of being loved by you." He caressed their wedding photo. His fingertip ran on Junmyeon's face.

_  
  
_

Sehun could feel it. His time was ending soon. He felt the weight of his body. He lied down on his bed, arms embracing their wedding photo.

Slowly…

Very slowly…

He fell into his deep sleep…

Everything was about to end…

Until…

_  
  
_

he woke up…

_  
  
  
_

Once again…

_  
  
  
_

He woke up not in his lovely home where he and Junmyeon nestled together.

He woke up in a lonely home, a home where he couldn't feel that trace of his Junmyeon. The place where all the mystery begins.

_  
  
_

"What is the day today?"

A virtual monitor appeared in front of him.

"Today is November 13, 2070. How are you today, Sehun? The weather is nice. There will be no expected rain today. I suggest that you should go to the park…"

The voice system keeps on talking to Sehun like a human. Sehun stopped listening to the voice when he confirmed the date.

In another blink, he was seventy years old again.

Were those fifty years of bliss with Kim Junmyeon just a dream?

Was he going to spend another Junmyeonless life?

He facepalmed. 

But then he saw two ring marks on his ring finger. His engagement and wedding band marks. If those years with Junmyeon were just a dream, he shouldn't have these marks because he never wore a ring before. He can’t have these marks.

"What's your problem, Sehun? You seem confused. Are you still looking for Kim Junmyeon? I still have no additional data about him except for the last day he had seen. It was in ….." The voice system caught Sehun's attention.

Everything that happened was real. He went back to the past and lived happily with Junmyeon. He's sure it happened so that he can find Kim Junmyeon today.

_  
  
_

"Find Dr. Kim Minseok." A glimpse of hope is in his eyes.

Kim Minseok was Junmyeon's trusted doctor. He helped them delay the process of deterioration in Junmyeon's eyes. He is sure that the doctor knows his whereabouts.

"Dr. Kim Minseok. I'm sorry to say that Dr. Kim passed away twenty-eight years ago. The Doctor was found in his hospital, lifeless. The police concluded that it was a suicide…" 

Sehun automatically moved his head towards the monitor. He couldn't believe what he heard. The Doctor he knew when he time-traveled wouldn't do things like this."

"He was accused of malpractice leaving his nameless patient in a coma for twenty years." 

Comatose…

Junmyeon…

Sehun didn't know what to feel because all of the information he's hearing was overwhelming. 

"His husband, the inventor of the Prii system, made a hospital for blind as a tribute to his late husband."

Sehun gathered all his strength to stand up as he heard the name of the hospital.

He called Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. 

The three of them went to the hospital. They told the receptionist that they were looking for a patient named Kim Junmyeon.

The receptionist encoded the name but they were told that there's no patient confined in the hospital with that name.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo gently squeezed his shoulders as they saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Sir, may we get your name and your contact number?"

Sehun bitterly smiled at the receptionist and encoded his name in the computer. Upon seeing his name, the receptionist's eyes widened. She then called someone through the intercom.

Sehun was asked to use the black colored elevator. He guessed that it was for the VIP. Chanyeol asked him what's happening but he couldn't answer his friend. He looked at Kyungsoo who was tense and excited like him. There's a possibility that they might see Junmyeon again. No. They will SEE Junmyeon again. Sehun is convinced now that he felt something in his pocket.

When the elevator opened, they were welcomed by an AI robot named Xiumin. 

Sehun gulped as he saw Dr. Kim Minseok's young face on the robot. 

It wasn't surprising that AI robots looked exactly like humans now. They were invented years ago. They kept on revolving until they looked like a human.

What surprises Sehun is that the doctor he knew became a patent for this robot. Everything about him screams Kim Minseok.

"My master was expecting you Mr. Oh Sehun." The robot said and asked him to enter the office. The robot followed him inside but his friends were asked to stay in the waiting room.

Xiumin guided him to a room. He saw a man lying on the bed. He almost ran just to approach the man.

His shoulders dropped as he saw the face of the old man. It was not his Junmyeon. He never saw the man's face either in this lifetime or in his other life.

The old man weakly raised his hand. The robot motioned him to take it.

"Sehunssi, at last, you came. I can say that I didn't fail. I can face him now. I can now sleep peacefully."

Sehun frowned not knowing what to say.

He faced the robot and the robot's eyes lighted. He projected a video on the wall.

Sehun watched it quietly.

A young man appeared on the screen.

" Hi! Sehunssi. I'm Doctor Kim Jongdae." The man on the screen is the younger version of the man lying on the bed.

"First of all, I want to apologize on behalf of my late husband." The man on the video deeply bowed to him. 

"If you're watching this video it means that my invention was a success. You traveled back in time."

Sehun covered his mouth. So the man in front of him was the reason why he traveled back to Junmyeon.

_[My husband did something wrong to your boyfriend. But he didn't mean it. They were both desperate at that time. My husband wanted to try his new research and your boyfriend wanted to cure his sickness."]_

Sehun knew about that research. But he doesn't understand what happened, the operation was successful last time. It prolongs Junmyeon's eyesight for almost twenty years.

_[For unknown reasons, the operation failed, leaving your boyfriend in a coma. My husband couldn't accept it. He tried to look for you but your boyfriend gave him the wrong information. Your boyfriend doesn't want to be found. He knows that the operation has a slim chance and so he doesn't want to be found by you.]_

Very Junmyeon. Sehun thought.

_[My husband blamed himself, he was drowned by depression. Three years later, he met me. He found out about my research about neuroscience time portal, a research that can allow a person to travel back in time. He found hope. He thought he could reconcile you with Junmyeon. He financed my research and we were able to launch the Prii system. People thought it was just an ordinary system, a little upgraded because it can detect brain activities. But we used it to expand our research about time travel. We connected people's memories. We created a database where we stored those memories. After five years, we found you, Sehunssi. If you can remember, we invited people to try the effectiveness of the new system. You were one of them. We installed a time travel portal in your brain.]_

_  
  
_

Sehun remembered that. He remembered signing a waiver about a certain experiment. He didn't care at that time. All he wanted is to have a chance to time travel back to Junmyeon. He became more miserable when the experiment failed.

_  
  
_

_[But that time it was a failed experiment. Minseok has drowned in depression once again until he decided to end his life. When he was gone I forgot about you, about Junmyeon, about the time portal research. When he was gone my world stopped too. Until one day, after how many years, Junmyeon woke up from his slumber. Only then I realized that Junmyeon's strands of memories are the missing important piece for my experiment. I vow to my husband's tomb that I will do everything to bring you back together. And I'm glad it happened.]_

_  
  
_

"After forty-seven years. The time portal was activated." The old man on his side spoke. 

"When I recorded that video I'm full of confidence that it will happen because of my research invention but now that I'm old I am certain that it was you and Junmyeon's utmost desire who activated the time portal. Last night, he wanted to be with you and you wanted to be with him. You both strongly desired each other at the same time that even the gods were moved by your sincere longing."

Sehun believed that last night when he thought he was dying, he sincerely prayed to meet his man again, and knowing Junmyeon also wished for it, he was extremely happy.

"Where is my stubborn husband?" Sehun asked the old man.

"So you were married. It's more than what I wished for. Congratulations. Xiumin, bring him to his husband." He turned to the robot. But before he went out the man spoke again.

_  
  
_

"He lived a happy life there, right?"

Sehun nodded. Dr. Kim Minseok was a bright, cheerful doctor different from the doctor he just knew this time.

"I guessed we didn't meet at that time. There's no reason for us to meet" Sehun nodded again. He always wondered why the Prii system wasn't invented at that time. Now he knew it was because he and Junmyeon didn't get a part. And so Minseok and Jongae didn't have to meet too.

"Did he find someone there?"

Sehun shook his head.

"We always asked him to go and find love but he always told us that he feels that he was married to someone in his parallel life. And marrying someone who isn't what he always dreams about feels like cheating." Sehun now understands what the weird doctor always told them whenever they asked him to meet someone.

"A fool." Jongdae smiled contentedly at what he heard. "I'm glad he lived a happy life there, even without me."

Sehun gently closed the door as he saw the man closing his eyes. He understands the doctor, they are both married to a fool.

He follows the robot.

_  
  
_

They entered a small building. They were greeted by another robot nurse.

"Hi! Ms. Jee-eun, can you show us where Mr. Oh Sehun?" Xiumin said. The nurse nodded and started to walk.

Sehun stopped Xiumin from walking. The robot understands what he means.

"Mr. Junmyeon doesn't want to use his name. He used your name so that he will feel that you're by his side."

"A fool." Sehun smiled. This is a Junmyeon thing.

"Mr. Oh Sehun, you have a visitor." The robot nurse said when he knocked on the door.

*********

_“In a person’s lifetime there maybe not more than half a dozen occasions that he can look back to in the certain knowledge that right then, at that moment, there was room for nothing but happiness in his heart.”_

_Ernestine Gilbreth Carey_

  
  


Junmyeon woke up feeling happy. He doesn't know why but he felt that way. Last night he thought that it was his last night so he prayed, he begged to see his boyfriend's face for the last one time. 

How useless his wish was when he knew he couldn't see anything but still he wished to see him even in his dream.

Whether he saw him in his dream or not, he couldn't fathom. All he knew is that he's happy and maybe it's because he was about to die soon.

A knock from his door forced him to stand up from his bed. He was expecting it was Jongdae, the old man would try to pursue him again to show up to Sehun.

When he woke up from his coma, the first thing he wanted is to be with Sehun. But when he found out that the man became miserable for twenty years because of him, he didn't have the heart to bring himself into his life again. He lost his chance the night his operation failed. Just like what he planned, he would never give the man a burden. 

Twenty-seven years had passed but Junmyeon stubbornly repressed his longing. He made himself believe that Sehun already found someone new and they would never be together again.

  
  


Junmyeon grabbed the walking stick and went to open the door. As he opened the door two familiar scents entered his room.

"Oh Sehun…" He cried. A body crashed into him.

"Honey, let's go back home," Sehun said while hugging him tightly. It made Junmyeon cry more. 

Sehun hushed him. "Fool. Don't cry. You never wasted any of our time if that's what you are thinking."

Junmyeon hugged him tightly. "I miss you. I miss you so much."

"I know," Sehun said. He brought out the rings in his pockets. The engagement and the wedding band that mysteriously appeared when he entered the hospital.

He put the rings on Junmyeon's finger and helped Junmyeon put the rings into his. 

  
  


Junmyeon wanted to touch Sehun's face. In his memory, Sehun is still the twenty-year-old boy he was deeply in love with.

Sehun helped him. When Junmyeon cupped his face he closed his eyes. He knows Junmyeon will kiss him. His husband's habit that he liked.

After the kiss, Junmyeon pouted and sniffed.

"That Aime's burger. You bring that for me?"

"Yes. In case that you will stubbornly say no. I would use this. Or should I bring you to Marry's or Misha's? Choose your card." Sehun laughed when Junmyeon scrunched his face. 

"There are things that will never change. Like it's always you." Sehun whispered to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon cupped his face again. "Thank you for giving me a new forever."

Junmyeon closed his eyes. Now he knows that what he experienced last night was not a dream. 

**_“The truth about forever is that it is happening right now.”_ **

**_Sarah Dessen_ **

**Author's Note:**

> To my first beta, thank you for helping me with this fic. I hope you can have the chance to read the ending this time. To my friends, thank you for allowing me to use your names in this fic. Let's love SeHo religiously!
> 
> Thank you for reading my crazy story. I hope that I made you smile.  
> To the MODs, Thank you for this opportunity! You worked hard!  
> To myself, thank you for pushing yourself until the end. You did a great job!


End file.
